


afecto

by _keygo (jayssi)



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: M/M, giwook is a softie, jealous hyungu, they look like a couple but they aren't
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayssi/pseuds/_keygo
Summary: giwook está demasiado acostumbrado al afecto de hyungu.
Relationships: Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun/Lee Giwook | Cya
Kudos: 4





	afecto

**Author's Note:**

> Es una pena que casi no haya material Hyunwook en español, así que dije «¿Por qué no?». Espero que les guste, lo hice con amor.

Incluso si se trataba de una pequeña muestra de afecto, Giwook tendía a mostrar rechazo, no era una persona demasiado afectuosa con sus compañeros, tampoco le gustaba ser encimoso o empalagoso. No temía a mostrarlo frente y detrás de cámaras. Sus compañeros respetaban su espacio, aunque a veces gustaban de molestarse, muy rara vez correspondía al afecto o era él quien tomaba la iniciativa de dar una caricia. Y era así con todos, incluyendo a ONEUS, claramente.

Bueno, casi todos. Como en toda regla, existía una excepción.

Kanghyun, quien tampoco era una persona demasiado demostrativa, era la excepción. Era la única persona de quien Giwook aceptaría muestras de afecto y a quien se las regresaría, porque era su hyung favorito y eso el mundo entero lo sabía.

Ya sea una caricia en el cabello, un abrazo o algunas palabras bonitas, si venían de Kanghyun eran bien recibidas, pero si se trataba de Yonghoon, Harin o Dongmyeong obviamente verían un rechazo sutil (y a veces no tanto). Eso no significaba que quisiera más al guitarrista que al resto de sus amigos, claro que no, solo que... él era especial, de una manera inexplicable.

Como por ejemplo en ese momento, que se encontraba en el sofá jugando Subway Surfers con una mano mientras la otra yacía entrelazada con la de Kanghyun quien veía televisión tranquilamente como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Y lo era, tanto para él, como para todos, que ya estaban acostumbrados a ver ese trato entre ellos.

── Que envidia. ──Comentó Dongmyeong en un tono juguetón mientras tomaba asiento en un pequeño espacio que quedaba en el sofá. CyA le hizo un espacio para que pudiese sentarse cómodamente, acercándose un poco más a Kanghyun.

── ¿De qué hablas? ──

Fue el de cabello bicolor el que respondió, sin apartar la vista de su juego. El segundo menor de la banda se sentó y dirigió la mirada hacia las manos entrelazadas de ambos y luego al maknae, haciendo un puchero.

── Hyung se lleva toda tu atención y tu cariño, siento tanta envidia. ──

Hizo un pequeño berrinche, fingiendo llorar por un momento. El menor solo rio por ello y pausó el juego. No estaba mal darle un poco más de afecto de lo habitual a su querido Dongmyeong, así que dejó el teléfono en su regazo para extender su zurda hacia la cabellera rubia y acariciarla.

── ¿Dejarás de llorar? ──

Son le hizo 'ojitos' y pretendió sorber su nariz. Su mohín se marcó un poco más.

── Hazlo un poco más, por favor. Casi nunca haces esto para mí. ──

Giwook puso sus ojos en blanco, simulando hastío, sin embargo, obedeció a la petición del mayor. Acarició su cabeza, incluso su mejilla, con cariño. No acostumbraba ser afectuoso, pero cuando lo era, se encargaba de transmitir toda la calidez y afecto posibles. Quería que sus hyungs se sientan queridos, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente.

La palma de su mano se quedó unos segundos sobre el rostro ajeno, acariciándolo con su pulgar mientras mantenía contacto visual. El otro le envío un beso volador y después rió al verle avergonzado. Volvió a acariciarle el cabello.

Podría haberse quedado un poco más mimando a Dongmyeong, quien se veía bastante satisfecho con sus caricias, pero sintió la mano de Kanghyun apartarse de la suya. De inmediato detuvo su sesión de afecto para mirarle, este ya se había levantado del sillón para irse a la habitación. Volvió a mirar al rubio, quien le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

── Ve tras él. ──

No tuvo que esperar a que lo repitiera, Giwook ya se había levantado para ir tras los pasos del guitarrista. Dongmyeong se recostó a lo largo del sofá y suspiró satisfecho. Yonghoon, quien recién terminaba de lavar los platos de la cena, se le acercó.

── Creí que Giwookie estaba aquí... ──

── Estaba. ──Corrigió Myeong cambiando de canal con el control remoto. ── Se fue tras Hyungu. ──

── ¿Pusiste celoso a Hyungu-yah? ──El mayor levantó una ceja.

El rubio puso una cara de inocente mientras se encogía en hombros, fingiendo no saber nada.

── Hyung se pone celoso de la nada. Ama mucho a su bebé. ──

Yonghoon no muy convencido suspiró resignado, no podría sacarle más información a su dongsaeng. Se acercó al extremo del sofá donde descansaban los pies del menor y los movió para poder sentarse. Dongmyeong colocó sus pies sobre el regazo del líder.

── Como los odio... ──Refunfuñaba Harin desde el pasillo.

── ¿Qué pasó? ──

── ¡Me echaron! ──Se quejó mientras tiraba una almohada al suelo, luego se recostó allí. ── ¡Me echaron de mi habitación! ──Chilló. ── ¿Quién de los dos puso celoso a Hyungu? ──  
Harin miró a Yonghoon, quien dirigió la mirada hacia el relajado (y divertido) Dongmyeong, quien se llevó una mano al pecho con indignación.

── No te hagas. Fuiste tú. ──

Acusó Jin. Y con su mentira descubierta, el menor suspiró con resignación, listo para contar toda la verdad.

── ¿De qué otro modo podría tener el sofá para mí solo? ──

Los dos mayores pusieron los ojos en blanco, ya acostumbrados a esas jugarretas por parte del segundo menor y a los celos del guitarrista. Suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Los tres dejaron de lado el tema para ver televisión.


End file.
